Problem: If $x \oslash y = 8x+y$ and $x \boxdot y = x^{2}+3y^{2}$, find $-4 \oslash (-1 \boxdot 4)$.
Explanation: First, find $-1 \boxdot 4$ $ -1 \boxdot 4 = (-1)^{2}+3(4^{2})$ $ \hphantom{-1 \boxdot 4} = 49$ Now, find $-4 \oslash 49$ $ -4 \oslash 49 = (8)(-4)+49$ $ \hphantom{-4 \oslash 49} = 17$.